User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Questions. Actually I do have a couple questions. Im not really familiar with code and stuff like that so I was hoping you could tell me the basics. Also is their any way I can talk to you directly? like a chat or anything like that? Chuck-Greene 18:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact I do have an xbox live account. WAceOfSpadesW. Shoot me a friend request and we'll talk. And I will check out that faq. Thanks dude.Chuck-Greene 19:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Skills/Leveling Yeah, I think that is a good idea too. To make a sandbox page just make a new page and name it (for ex) User:Frank-West/Sandbox It's as easy as that =] I though leveling was random in Dead Rising. (I'm probably wrong though..) If it isn't I'll add the column. Lastly, no problem. - Ash Crimson 20:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) !! I also added the notebook section to the psycho chart and the victim chert. - Ash Crimson 20:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I put it in. - Ash Crimson 20:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) About the FR I sent you a friend request and it says you havent been on for awhile. whats up? Chuck-Greene 02:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) One Thing Is it possible to specify what exactly needs cleanup or is a stub? its a lot of work to proof read a big article. But anyways enough whining, I was wondering if its even possible and if so I think you should consider implementing it. It'd be real helpful for a lot of people I think. Should I bring it up with Ash-Crimson?Chuck-Greene 02:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Back in action I fixed the prob, able to edit now. So when do you think you'll get home from school? Chuck-Greene 15:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry I deleted your page =\ it was a dupe of Pearly White's Photo. I copied the trivia over to the old page though. The map refers to the store as Pearly White's Photo not Pearly White's Photos.. which is kinda weird. - Ash Crimson 20:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I'll add it tomorrow. The wiki has been doing that to me too.. don't know what's up with it. =/ - Ash Crimson 02:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it =] I hope to do the same with the DLC and DR2!--Mistertrouble189 00:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Otis Washington It's true that a lot of people didn't like Otis, but it is not a fact ingame, just and only an opinion, therefore it should be removed. The Yoshiman 97 00:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, and by the way, try not to get mad at Karen, it's not like she isn't trying to help the wiki. You should only block her if she becomes a vandal, which is highly unlikely. She means good, but it's true that she really is trying to help this wiki. Try to be friends, having enemies is never a good thing. The Yoshiman 97 00:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::True that you said that you wouldn't block her, just putting that in so you wouldn't. Just stay cool, internet fights are never good. Don't be starting one, and don't be asking one. I'm not blaming you, and I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm just telling you that you did a good job with the situation, and asking you not to block her, she is by no means a vandal. Not ever good if admins get into fights with members, so keep your cool. The Yoshiman 97 02:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a super serious question to ask you... you think there should be a Ratman page on the wiki? I think there should.. he has his on line up of items and clothes in DR, and he also seems to appear in DR2. - Ash Crimson 22:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I think Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 categories seem fine. Anyways, cool. - Ash Crimson 22:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Working on it now.. of course it'll need to be cleaned up though. - Ash Crimson 22:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. - Ash Crimson 23:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Who made that Russia page? Ban them for 9999 years.. yeah, I'm serous. I'd do it but I can't use a real comp until later. - Ash (not signed in) Hey Hey. its first period. couldnt really catch up with you yesterday. btw do you play mw2? Chuck-Greene 14:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) About your site..../Blog is over Hi. Sorry, I haven't really had a chance to check your site out (all I had was a brief glimpse), but I will inform you when I do. That was my blogs last update, so you don't have to comment anymore. I would like to say, in a way, 7,500 PP is not too much. Allow me to explain. Let's use Paradise Plaza as an example. In Dead Rising, there were about ten Special Forces Soldiers. If Zombie Dogs were in the game, Paradise Plaza would have three. A Special Forces Soldier will give you 5,000 PP. Since there were ten, if you killed all of them you would recieve 50,000 PP in total. A Zombie Dog gives you 7,500. Since there are three, if you killed all of them you would recieve 22,500 PP. That is almost half of the PP you would get from killing all the Special Forces Soldiers in the area. So, due to the amount of Special Forces Soldiers in the area compared to the amount of zombie dogs in the area. If I made it so you only get 5,000 from a Zombie Dog, then killing all in the area only gives you 15,000, compared to the Special Forces' 50,000. Don't forget, they're strong, fast and have more health than normal zombies. Also, I took your suggestion about the gamerscore for achievements. All of them give you 20G, except for 'Monster Hunter', which gives you 30G. MagcargoMan 01:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) XBL Yo Frank, is it okay if I add you on Xbox Live? CrackLawliet 16:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Grounded Thats my brother. I'm grounded till next weekend. may get off for good behaviour though.Chuck-Greene 19:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Russia I blocked the dood who made the Russia page.. I might block Ganon too. I think he's trolling.. what do you think? - Ash Crimson 03:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach I tried it. It was cool but I dont have a copy of odst. I borrowed my friends. If they ever release it to the general public ill play with you. If im ungrounded that is.Chuck-Greene 14:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) also how did yyou get that little pic of frank in the top left!? i cant figure it out :( Chuck-Greene 14:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Icon thing. How does it look? its the best I could find. But I did find cool box artChuck-Greene 18:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) supChuck-Greene 18:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay I dont usually edit often. only when I see something wrong. other than that idk how to find stuff to edit Theres an unregistered user deleting pages. Temporary lock down maybe? ive fixed the damage,Chuck-Greene 14:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool I didnt even know you could do that with unregistered users. IP ban?Chuck-Greene 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PwnedChuck-Greene 18:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Friend Request Sorry I will. I just don't usually play on weekdays so I haven't been able to. I'll add you between today and tomorrow. CrackLawliet 19:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hies I'm doing overtime for my first time what do i do? Please put on my talk if u can or want to. ty. Deathsculler 20:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Questions... btw thanx a lot! I'm sorry but I was eating when you typed and do have questions. I have it saved with like 17 hours left and all i have is the first aid kit and coffee filters and three queens; i cannot find any more. what else i need and do you need all ten queens with you when you go to isabella? Thanks!/Blog updated! Added the effects of Mixed Drinks to my blog. Plus new achievement: Good Boy! You gave me the idea of the mixed drinks in the blog from that comment you posted. Thanks! MagcargoMan 06:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Typo I screwed up typing it out. I meant GrandTheft. - Ash Crimson 20:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wow someones vandalising the wiki its a unregistered